fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami Crossover: Oozora no Tomodachi!
Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami Crossover:Oozora no Tomodachi '''is the first crossover movie by Curewolfy11 in this wiki. The main characters are the Canon Cures and the characters of Okami(and Okamiden). Disclaimer: The creator of this movie (Me!) doesn't own Pretty Cure nor Okami/Okamiden! Pretty Cure is the property of Toei and Okami is the property of Capcom. Transcript Plot ''It's Summer Vacation!Mana suggests that all of the cures have a vacation together. When they were about to decide where to go, Madoka comes and bring bad news. At the same time in Celestial Heavens, Waka has same story. The cures and the sun gods, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu, will have to join forces!Will they suceed to defeat the new evil?'' Story The lights turned on, showing Nagisa, Mana, Issun and Kuni on stage. They say 'hello'. Nagisa then says thank you for coming to watch this movie. Mana then shows the Celestial Art Lights, and shows them how to use them. Kuni then reminded them that there are stuff that they shouldn't do with it. Nagisa and Mana expains that they shouldn't turn on the lights too close to their eyes, and they shouldn't take anyone else's lights. Issun then says that if they ever break those rule, he will use his sword against them. Nagisa, Mana and Kuni sweatdroped, and Nagisa says 'You are Unbelivable!' They then start the movie. The cures are sitting in front of a big table. They are in Alice's house. Nagisa complains that looking for a vacation spot is hard. Honoka calms her down. Alice gives them some warm tea, and Saki compliments. Rin just groans on how tired she is, and Hikari suggests they should look on TV or the Internet. Urara agrees, then asks Alice if there are any TVs or Laptops. Makoto says that she has a laptop. When Mana asks, Makoto says Aguri gave it to her. Miyuki asks who is Aguri. Rikka answers that she is a cure, who is far stronger than the four of them. She is currently taking care of Ai-chan. A knocking is heard from the door. Alice opens it and finds Aguri and Ai. Madoka comes in and explains, that their old enemies are back. King Jikochu also joins them and there is another evil that they haven't fight before. She also explains that there is someone who explains it to her and says that he have faced the evil before. Suddely, some noises comes from the basement. Hibiki says that they should take a look. The opening then starts. The cures go to Alice's basement. Love falls down the stairs. Alice then turns on the lights. They all look around together. They see a giant spider who is actually the Spider Queen. All of the cures transform. Lemonade uses her Prism Chain, and finds her weakness. Rouge, Sunny and Ace use their attacks, and the Spider Queen is purified. Cure Rhythm detransforms back into Kanade, and suggests that they find the way the Spider Queen came here. Mana suggests that they seperate into groups, but then Tsubomi asks what if one of them found it far from the others. Sharuru, Candy and Hummy explained that they can use the Miracle Double Heart Lights (From the New Stage 2 Movie)to communicate. Nozomi agrees, then they all seperate. Mepple, Mipple and Porun give the signal that each teams has found a portal, Nagisa complains, followed by Honoka worriying that the portals are traps by the enemies. Suddenly, Kagu, Nanami and Manpuku falling from the portals the first, second and third group in that order. Kagu wakes up, then asks the lead cures where is she. Love asks who is she, although the girl is quite familliar for her. Kagu introduces herself, and Love realises who Kagu is and and starts acting fan-girlish. They all explain to Kagu. She then says that she might know the other two(Nanami and Manpuku). Coco contact Milk and Nuts, telling them about Kagu. They agree to meet up at the second group's location. When the first cure and Kagu arrive, Nanami wakes up. Kagu then explains to Nanami. Meanwhile, Rin and Akane are dragging Manpuku because they can't wake him up. Rin and Akane keep on complaining, while they go to the others. Back with the others, after Nanami says she recognize the portal , she and Kagu look sad. When Nao is about to ask what's wrong, the third team arrive. Rin and Akane are relieved that they can take a break. Kagu sees Manpuku, then wonders what is he doing here since he is from past. She then explains about how they all met. After explaining every bits of detail, they hear another noise. Hibiki says that they should prepare, then holds her Cure Module and Kanade's hands tightly. Kagu asks them who are they, then Nagisa answers that they are Pretty Cure, legendary warriors. Honoka and Hikari explain about the adventures they had, followed by Saki and Mai. Nozomi then says that she and her friends have saved Palmier Kingdom, Land of Mirrors and Land of Sweets. The word 'Sweets' wakes up Manpuku. Kagu then says that she will explain to him, as long as Akane and Rin keep carrying him. Rin and Akane ask why in unsion, then Kagu explains about Manpuku's laziness. Suddenly, Reika sees some monsters, then warns the others. They all transform quickly and see that the mosters had been fused with demons. They all purify them using their group attacks. After that, a Kowainaa is after Kagu, Nanami and Manpuku. Kagu then transforms to her Miko form, and fights. Nanami helps with her Wet and Dry Jewels. The two yell at Manpuku for not helping. Manpuku finally gives in, and helps them. After awhile, Kagu purifies the Kowainaa with her Prayer Slip. They all suddenly see a portal in front of them, then they hear a roaring sound coming from it. They all step back. Noise comes out of the portal with Crimson Helm. He explains about how he is revived, along with the other enemies. He then shows a Selfish Psyche, saying that he got it from King Jikochu. The Crimson Helm becomes a powerful Jikochu. Suddenly, a sound of a flute interrupted the moment. Two voices speak about how they have looked for Noise, as well as the cures. Two howlings echoed through the basement. Kagu realises that the sound is very familliar. Chibi and Ammy step out of the shadow, along with Waka and Issun. Nanami and Manpuku fight because their nicknames for Chibi are wierd, but stopped by Cure Happy immedeatly. Ammy and Waka fights for who will defeat Noise, then stopped by Issun saying he can do it. Waka taunts Issun, saying he couldn't do it alone because he is too small. Issun takes out the Lucky Mallet. Happy then starts screaming because she thinks it is the Uchide Mallet from the fairytales, but Beauty corrects Happy saying it is from History. Happy becomes paralyzed, then Sunny steps forward saying she could help. Issun then shrinks Noise using the Mallet, then Sunny. Before Issun can do anything, Sunny uses Sunny Fire against Noise. Her though personallity makes Issun stares her for awhile, but he reminded himself that they need to defeat the monsters and demons first before he can flirt anymore girls. Meanwhile, Waka explains a little bit of what's going on, and saying he is also the one who contacted Aguri. They then fight together with Amaterasu and Chibiterasu, and the fight is much easier with them. While with Sunny and Issun, Sunny finishes off Noise with Sunny Fire Burning, and Issun powers it up with Fireburst, which he finaly masters after a long year. After The Crimson-Helm Jikochu is defeated, they hear alot of monsters and demons outside. Black gets angry, and wants to them to pay because they ruined summer. Bloom and Melody agree. The three ran outside Waka stopped them. He says they will need some help, then he summons Kurow. Chibi sees him, and barks to get attention. Waka explains that he had rebuilded Kurow. Heart asks what does he mean, then Kagu says that he is not actually a human, nor a moon tribe. He is a copy doll or puppet Waka created to seal Akuro, the demon who posessed Yami. Waka said that because he is a doll, they can always rebuild him. He grabs Kurow's pendant, then puts in Kurow's hands. Kurow's eyes opened slowly. He is confused, because the last memory he had is dying. All of his friends hug him, and Chibi licks him. While they explain to Kurow, Sword asks Waka why did he made him a living doll. Why wouldn't he make him just follow every order given? Waka answers he wants the doll to choose it's own path, and in any way, destiny cannot be changed. Sunny then changes the topic, and asks who is Chibi's father, while staring at Waka. Issun smiles, and asks Waka the same question, mentioning Ammy won't telll him anything. Waka tries to shut him up by squashing him, but he got stopped because Sunny throws Noise's remains at him. After the explanation, Kurow finally understands, then asks where's Kuni. Melody cutted the conversation, saying she is hungry and they need to defeat them all now. Manpuku agrees. They all then go outside. They are all very suprised when they see what is going on. Monsters, Demons, all of them are around. Sunny notices that the Nanairogaoka Middle School is there. Ellen also sees the Private Aria Academy. Heart sees her family's restaurant too. Kagu is in shock seeing the Play House there too. Even the Moon Tribe Ruins are there. Moonlight says this might be because the powers of darkness are too strong, and that makes all the locations mixed up. Black, Bloom and Dream see their families attacked by some demons, so they defeat them. Nagisa's brother, Ryouta, notices that Cure Black looks like Nagisa. Minori says the same about Bloom, then asks if they are the same.person. Dream just smiles, which made her parents see te similliarities between her and Nozomi. Then they all go back to the battle field. The scene then cuts to Rosetta performing Rosetta Reflection, but the barrier is broken by a Zakenna. The Zakenna then attacked Rosetta, but blocked by Amaterasu. Rosetta thank her and calls her with her formal name, but Amaterasu says she prefers Ammy better. Rosetta then asks how can she speak, Amaterasu then simply answers that the darkness is too strong, it made her weak, and others can understand her. Somewhere else, Moonlight attacks a Namahage demon with Silver Forte Wave. When a Dogu sneaks up on her from behind, it is quickly defeated by Oki in his wolf form. Moonlight turns around, and sees Oki runs off, to defeat more demons and monsters. Meanwhile, Melody, Rhythm, Kurow and Chibiterasu are sorrounded by monsters. Suddenly, they are all stunned by thousands of soccer ball and cakes. Melody and Rhythm responded quickly, knowing it's Waon and Seika (Or the Sweet Princess as Kanade calls her). They appear, then Seika says she figured out that Melody and Rhythm are actually Hibiki and Kanade. Waon and Melody then attack one of the demons together, using the movie only attack 'Dual Hyper Melody Shoot'. Seika just sweatdrops, then asks Rhythm who are Kurow and Chibi. Rhythm says it's a long story, and they should defeat some more demons. Melody and Rhythm then perform their Music Rondo attacks, then Kurow combines it with the musical notes from his flute. Chibi finally absorbs the attack using his Devout Beads, then launches it towards the enemy. Waon compliments the attack, saying it should be called something like 'Heavenly Musical Rondo'. Kurow then says Waon is bad at making names. Somewhere else, Nanami is fighting some monsters underwater. When a Jikochu tries to attack her from behind, the words "Pretty Cure, Diamond Shower!" echoed from above the water. The Jikochu is purified, then Nanami swims to the top and thank Diamond. A Fire Eye tries to attack her from behind, but Nanami sees it and quickly extinguish it's fire with the Wet Jewel. Diamond then thank her. Bloom and Egret are having a hard time fighting two Snake Sashes, but suddenly Michiru and Kaoru come. They say they want to help, so Moop and Foop who are with them the whole time gave them the power of the moon and the wind again. They defeat the two demons with Spiral Heart Splash Star. Then, Pine is seen purifying a Nakewameke with Healing Prayer, but five more appear from behind. Suddenly, all of them are taken down by some dogs. It is revealed by Issun (who is just passing by while fighting demons, and also followed by Sunny who haven't turned back to normal size yet) that they are the Canine Warriors, now known as the Kusa 5. They attack the monsters and make them gather around in the same place. Pine takes the chance, and uses her Healing Prayer Fresh towards the monsters. Issun,, who finally returns Sunny to her normal size, wonders if there are any more allies coming back. Suddenly, a sound of a boy shouting and a sound of a sword slashing thorugh some demons are echoing trough the sky. Chibi, Nanami, Kagu, Manpuku and Kurow go to the source of the voice to check it out. Black, Bloom, Dream, Peach, Blossom, Melody, Happy and Heart follow them. There, they see a lot of monsters, cutted into pieces. They see a boy wearing purple clothes, and holding a sword. Chibi barks, then the boy turns around. Chibi and his friends run over and hug him, asking him about where did he go. Dream then asks who is he first. The boy introduces himself as Kuni, one of Chibi's friends. He says that as soon as he sees the demons are back, along with some monsters he never saw before, he immedeatly runs home to Kamiki, but suddenly everything is messed up. After awhile, all of the mosters, demons and such are destroyed. Suddenly, familliar faces show up. They are the evil bosses that the Pretty Cure had destroyed. Akuro, who was killed by Chibiterasu and his partners, is also there. They explained that they have found a way to be alive again, but before they can continue, Sunny and Issun cut them and guessed what they are going to say, which is exactly right. This enrages Akuro, and he attackes all of them and made them seperate. Then he sends in five dark attacks to the groups. Dark King asks him what did he put in those attacks. Akuro answers that it contains the copies of four demons who used to betray him, and another one who has no connection to him at all, which are Master Anura, Bullhead, Renjishi, King Fury and Mizuchi. Heart lands with Black, Bloom, Dream, Peach, Blossom, Melody, and Happy in a sewer-like area. She notices that Ammy, Chibi and Kuni are there too. Kuni says he reckonizes the place as Hana Valley, the place where they battled Master Anura. Blossom looks round, and bumps into a giant toad who is actually Master Anura. Meanwhiile, Marine falls on top of Diamond. Along with them are White, Egret, Aqua,, Berry. Rhythm, Beat, Beauty, and Nanami. Suddenly, a giant Catfish emerges from the water sorrounding them. Nanami points out that the catfish is Bullhead. Bullhead gets angry, and says that he is not a catfish but a carp. The cures and Nanami screams 'YOU ARE A CATFISH, IDIOT!'. Somewhere else, Kagu is bossing Luminous, Lemonade, Pine, Sunshine, Muse, Peace, Rosetta as they fight a giant doll. Lemonade, while using her Prism Chain, asks what the doll is. Kagu answers 'it doesn't matter, so just fight!'. Muse pouts, then she says attacks Kagu with Sparkling Shower and tells her to answer. Kagu finally answers that it is Renjishi, then calls Muse 'brat'. Muse gets angry, while the others keep fighting. The scene then cuts to Mint attacking King Fury with Emerald Saucer. Kurow tries to control the Daidarabotchi, the robot that they are on top of. While Waka, March, Mint, Milky Rose, Moonlight, and Sword attack King Fury, Kurow tries to convince himself that the King Fury that they are fighting can't be Sugawara. Finally we see Rouge and Sunny combining their attacks into one attack; Pretty Cure Inferno Burst. Passion and Ace also combine their attacks into 'Pretty Cure Red Heart Twister'. Manpuku blasts himself from a cannon (conviniantly found near the area, just like in the game) and flies along with the two attacks towards Mizuchi, the dragon-like demon. Manpuku then says he is hungry, and can't fight anymore. Sunny says that if they don't save the world, all delicious food will be gone forever. Hearing this, Manpuku stands up again and fights. Meanwhile, Issun, the Mascots and the allies are trying to figure out how to help them. Hummy then shouts that they can use tha Miracle Double Heart Light. The villains show up and fuse together to form Akuyami, and then they all destroy all the lights in the world. They also destroy all the cures transformation items while they are still fighting (With the Exception of Max Heart, Splash Star and Doki Doki (Except Ace) who have their mascots as items. The mascots are still alive but lost their power to become items.) and also blocked the sun with an intense power of darkness. The cures, Ammy and Chibi are now powerless. All of them are hurt badly in the battle. As all of the mascots start to cry, Issun states that there is nothing more that he hates than a crybaby, and that they still have hope. One by one, the cures stand up and agree with him. Mana, who is the last to stand up, says that they still have faith that the sun will shine once more, and love will cover the whole world. Suddenly, bright light shine from the cures, and goes to the mascots. It creates a new light, the Celestial Art Light. Issun then says he has an idea. The scene cuts to Syroup flying in his winged form while Coco and Issun giving the Celestial Art Lights and Issun's painting of the heroes to everyone. Then they all shout to everyone so they will pray for the Pretty Cures, Amaterasu, Chibiterasu and their friends.The cures transform into their super forms. Kuni wears Nagi's armor, Kurow wears his 'wings', and Ammy and Chibi are in their full power, also known as the form of Shiranui. The cures combine their strongest attacks, and combined again with Kagu's Miko power, Nanami's water power, and Manpuku's fire power. Kurow and Waka absorb the dark powers from Akuyami to make him weaker. Kuni absorb the combined attack into his sword, and then along with Ammy and Chibi he swings the sword towards Akuyami. After a bit of struggling with Akuyami's barrier, the Pretty Cure, Kagu, Nanami, and Manpuku add more power to Kuni's sword. Kuni swings it one more time, and followed by a Power Slash from Ammy and Chibi. With that, Akuyami is defeated. The sun shines brightly again. The damages that had been done are fixed, and everything is back to normal. They are all back in Alice's house, but Nagisa sees the calander and sees that the villains also messed up time too, and tomorrow is back to school. She immedeatly screams 'arienai' like she always do. Nozomi says that they should see each other tomorrow after school. Kuni agrees, and says that Shinshu Fields is a good place to go. Nozomi says 'It's decided!' and the credits song starts showing the cures going home from school, then walking to Sinshu Field. They all meet up at the Guardian Sapling of Sinshu Field. When the song stops briefly, Mana asks them if they are going to stay on earth. Kagu says that she and Nanami will stay, but Manpuku has to return to the past and Kurow is going back to Celestial Plains with Amaterasu, Chibiterasu, Issun and Waka. Kuni says he will stay. When Mana is about to cry, Nagisa calms her down. Issun says that they will visit a few times. He then says that they should make a painting to remember the fight before. The song starts again, then Issun, Mai and Yayoi are shown making their own painting. They show each versions to their friends, and all of the paintings making them smile. Waka then summons his ship, then, the five fly away. The others are shown waving goodbye, and sheding tears. Lastly, the sky appears with a light from faraway shining. After the credits are over, three pictures of all the lead cures, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu. They are drawn in a Sumi-e style (Possibly drawn by Issun), Coloured Pencil style (Possibly drawn by Mai), and Manga style (Possibly drawn by Yayoi). Then, the cures' voices are heared saying thank you for watching and supporting the Pretty Cure series and the Okami games. Then they say 'See you someday soon!' Characters Pretty Cures '''Nagisa Misumi/Cure Black Honoka Yukishiro/Cure White ''' '''Hikari Kujou/Shiny Louminous Saki Hyuuga/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright Mai Mishou/Cure Egret/Cure Windy Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua Milk/Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose Love Momozono/Cure Peach Miki Aono/Cure Berry Inori Yamabuki/Cure Pine Setsuna Higashi/Cure Passion Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom Erika Kurumi/Cure Marine Itsuki Myoudouin/Cure Sunshine Yuri Tsukikage/Cure Moonlight Hibiki Hojo/Cure Melody Kanade Minamino/Cure Rhythm Ellen Kurokawa/Cure Beat Ako Shirabe/Cure Muse Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy Akane Hino/Cure Sunny Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace Nao Midorikawa/Cure March Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty Mana Aida/Cure Heart Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond Alice Yotsuba/Cure Rosetta Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword Aguri Madoka/Cure Ace Mascots Mepple Mipple Porun Lulun Flappy ''' '''Choppy Moop Foop Coco Nuts Milk Syroup Tarte Chiffon Pickruns Cyphret Coffret Potpurri Hummy Fairy Tones Candy Pop Sharuru Raquel Lance Dabyi Ai Gods Amaterasu Chibiterasu Partners Issun Waka ''' '''Kagu Nanami Kurow ''' '''Kuni Manpuku Allies Oki ''' '''Michiru Kiryuu Kaoru Kiryuu Nishijima Waon Higashiyama Seika Hayabusa/Canine Warrior Chu Ume/Canine Warrior Jin Take/Canine Warrior Gi The Kusa 5 (Canine Warriors Rei, Shin, Chi, Ko, Tei.) Others All of the characters in this section (except for Takeshi Misumi, Rie Misumi, Ryouta Misumi , Minori Hyuuga, Daisuke Hyuuga, Saori Hyuuga, Megumi Yumehara , and Tsutomu Yumehara) did not talk and appear only when praying with the lights. '' '''Rie Misumi' Takeshi Misumi ''' '''Ryouta Misumi Saori Hyuuga Daisuke Hyuuga Minori Hyuuga Megumi Yumehara Tsutomu Yumehara Daisuke Chinen Miyuki Chinen Kaoruko Hanasaki Otokichi Shirabe Queen Tiramisu Aphrodite Mephisto Royale Queen Okada Joe/Jonathan Klondike Mr.Orange Mrs.Orange Susano Kai Kushi Kokari Mushi Mushi's Mom Villains Demons(There are too many, so i can't list them here) Zakenna Uzaina Kowaina Hoshina Nakewameke Desertrian Negatone Akanbe Jikochu Akuro Dark King Goyan Desparaiah Boss Moebius Dune Noise ''' '''Pierrot King Jikochu Movie Exclusive 'Akuyami-'''Is a fusion of all of the villains. Merchandise Celestial Art Light is an upgraded version of the miracle lights. It is like the previous ones, but the stick part is white with red markings. The light part is shaped like a paintbrush with a heart on the tip of it. For toys, there are special edition Cure Lovies with Okami and Okamiden brush skills effects. Some old Pretty Cure toys are back on the stores, along with toy Weapons form Okami and Okamiden. (The Shiny Tamborine with a Reflector, The Spiral Ring Set with a Rosary, The Cure Fluerets with a Glaive, Cure Sticks with Waka and Kurow's 'Pillow Talk', ) One week after the movie, there is a game for the Wii with the same name as the movie. It follows the story of the movie, and the Bonus Stories after the main adventure is finished. There are also Plushies and Dolls of the characters. Also,there will be an Original Soundtrack and Vocal Album. And DVDs with different posters inside. Beside the poster with all the characters in it, there are also posters of two or more characters with similliarities. Example:Sword and Waka (Both are close to the ruler of a land, Marie Ange and Queen Himiko.), Moonlight and Oki(Both are lonely and warms up with the others later on.), etc. Songs Kagayaki no Kokoro!~Eien no Hikari~(Opening Song) RESET (Eiga Vers.) (Ending Song) Bonuses Pretty Cure and Okami Crossover: Bonus stories - A list of bonus stories featuring the main characters from the movie. Some characters who did not appear in the movie also appear in the series. Movie: Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami Crossover Bonus: Our last adventure!? Find the Brush Gods once more! - A movie that takes place after the bonus stories series. In the movie, a new evil who called himself Demon Kid, casts a curse that makes all of Ammy and Chibi's Brush Techniques dissapear again. He also makes Ammy and Chibi human, and puts them seperately in Nippon. The Pretty Cures are dragged to this mess as well... Trivia * This is the first time a movie-only villain is created by the former villains by fusing themselves. * The events of this movie is 1 year after Okamiden. * Similliar to ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3, ''this moive seperate the heroes into teams. Instead of three, this movie has five teams, each fighting the five bosses of Okamiden. * This is a first time a kind of Miracle Light appears again in the movie after it already appeared in another movie instead of replacing it with a new one, even though it is replaced near the end. (The Miracle Double Heart Light from ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi) Gallery Photo(4).JPG|The official logo! photo(5).JPG|The Celestial Art Light! Photo(13).jpg|Bonus Poster 1 Photo(12).jpg|Bonus Poster 2 Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:User: curewolfy11 Category:Pretty Cure All Stars and Okami crossover: Oozora no Tomodachi Category:Made Up 'Movies'